Field
This disclosure relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing power transmission using an electrical connector.
Description of Related Art
Physical electrical connector structures and devices can be used to electrically couple electronic devices to one another. Excess current in electrical connectors or other electronic components can cause physical damage or other adverse consequences to electronic devices.